vicTORIa's Secret
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: "Please...Oh please..." she begged in front of me, blinking those beautiful brown eyes. I knew there was no escape from this fate because after all it was my fault.


**vicTORIa's Secret**

**By:** McLP

**Co-writer:** Crystal Castles

**Beta-reader:** Crystal Castles

**Summary:** "Please...Oh please..." she begged in front of me, blinking those beautiful brown eyes. I knew there was no escape from this fate because after all it was my fault.

**Warning:** Dirty mouth. Lewd situations. Lewd thoughts. Lacey underwear. What more you can expect in a guy's point of view of his trip to Victoria's Sceret? This is a Taniel fic. That means Tori and Daniel. Its the first of its kind so please respect it.

Disclaimer: We dont own the show, Victorious. We just own the dirty ideas.

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Daniel. You dont need to know my full name. I am currently watching tv at my girlfriend Tori's house after spending another passionate night of love-making in her bedroom. I flip through the channels seeing that there wasnt anything on to distract my mind. Tori however was upstairs busy with her shower.<p>

We have been dating for more then a month now and I couldnt be happier with my choice. Sure it put me in a bad spot with both Cat and Jade. Cat seems to be oblivious to the fact that Tori and I are now dating since that kiss we share. Jade on the other hand made it her dream to remind both Tori and I how much we have ruined Cat's chance at love. I could cuss the angry brunette off but knowing what kind of fury she unleashes once cross it was best not to say anything.

I never mind hanging out with the whole gang as long as Jade stayed away from me as possible. I never really like her attidude. It always made me wonder why Beck continues to date her. It has to be the sex. It got to be after going through all of the stages of Jade even when she is not on her monthly. The thought of her pmsing sent chills down my spine.

"Danny..." a voice cooed behind me. I didnt need to turn around to know it was my lovely girlfriend Tori behind me. Expecting her arms around my neck in a loving embrace. A gray bra drop onto my lap or more likely what seems to be the remains of one. I turn my head to a fully dress Tori who has her arms cross. The look on her face was a mixture of a pout and miffed. I just raised a eyebrow at her and pointed to the rip material on my lap.

"Uh..what is this?" I asked stupidly knowing fully well what it was but if I ask then I know why it has been toss into my lap.

Tori sighed as she shook her head, her brown locks swishing from side to side. Oh how I love how her hair frames her face just perfectly.

"Its my bra from last night. During the foreplay you ripped it to shreds." she stated bluntly.

"Ah..that bra." I grin slyly as I pick up the torn material in my fingers. "Oh how silly of me to have forgotten such a moment."

Tori didnt utter a giggle or crack a smile. She still stood there with the same look now with her hip cock out to the side. I lower the bra back down to my lap and quickly remove my smile. Something was up I could feel it.

"Well since you ruined that bra. I need a new one."

"What?"

Tori let out another heavy sigh as she roll her eyes. "I need a new bra and I want you to take me to the mall for one."

On a fucking Saturday when it so close to lunch time? Does she even realize how bad traffic would be to her house and the mall? No way in hell would I spend my whole Saturday bra shopping with Tori. No fucking way.

"You already have tons of bras in your dresser!" I shouted back. "Whats one more going to do? Its just one bra, you have another one and dont lie to me saying your not wearing any."

"I didnt say that," another roll of the eyes. "It was my favorite bra. And I know I just grew another size so I just want to go bra shopping for a couple of hours."

" 'A couple of hours'? A couple, do you know what time it is?" I spoke through clench teeth. All I wanted to do is stay home with Tori. Watch tv, fuck, eat lunch, fuck, watch a movie, fuck, eat dinner, fuck, and leave before Trina comes home. I had the whole day planned and one of them wasnt spending all day at the mall or traffic.

"You have plenty of bras so sit down and watch tv with me." I grumble turning my attention back to the tv.

"But baby," she whined. "I really need to go. I think I went up a size." The mere mention of her breasts sent heat to my cheeks and cock. Bigger tits is something I really dont mind as long as they belong to my latina-scottish girlfriend. Her blossoming c-cups were my pride and joy now if they have move up a cup size. It would be a sight to behold if she was wearing a smaller bra, how those soft mounds would spill a bit from the tight material. Tori's beautiful hair gently touching her skin, she will move her finger tips across her chest complaining how small her bra was giving me the open invitation to rip it. The fantasy pool into my head unaware of my girlfriend standing in front of the tv blocking it from my view.

"Daniel!" she shouted to gain my attention. I blink from my horny daze as I look at a very piss Tori, she had a angry glare aim at me with her hands on her hip. I knew I was in the shit house now judging by her look. I wince a bit not liking thelook on her face. "I need to go! And I am not going with my sister Trina."

"Why not? You're both girls."

"Because I dont want too."

"Tori, do we really have to spend the whole day bra shopping?" Now it was my turn to whine whined. I really,really dont want too. As much I love spending time with Tori, the mall on a saturday was out of the question.

"Please...Oh please..." she begged in front of me, blinking those beaitiful brown eyes. I knew there was no escape from this fate because after all it was my fault. "If we go there I could pick out something for later" I snap my head to attention by the sultry sound of her voice. Tori was now leaning over giving me a full view of her clevage from her tank top. I gulped when her finger trace the line making me sweat. I could so very easily take her, bend her over the table,yank down those shorts along with mines, and shove my cock into her pussy. But it wasnt that kind of open invitation. She was tempting me like the little minx she was.

"Alright but only if you keep up with your end of the deal." I put on a serious face as I got up and began to look for my keys.

"The usual?" Tori grin. I nodded my head. We always fight about locations or going to certain events so we made up a deal. If one of us kept to our end of the deal then we are rewarded with the other doing something special, most likely something sexual. Last time I had to beg Tori to attend my grandmother's funeral. Feeling uncomfortable to the fact that she had to meet my whole entrie family. Sweet promises of eatting her out eluded her mind the whole day but I was rather horny myself so I quickly pull her aside in a spare bedroom, rip her panties off, and dig my face into her soaking cunt. Tori didnt hold back as she thrust her hips into my mouth and moan so loudly that anyone could have heard her but thank god for the construction site not so far away. The memory wa still frame into my mind as I lick my lips while I grab my keys. Tori was already behind me with her purse slinged onto her shoulders and a light jacket in her hands.

"Yes, the usual."

"Ok. But if you walk out of the store or refuse to cooperate with making a choice with me then no sex for a week!" she beam. I hate this day even more now. Its one thing not to do my favorite activity or take me out or even surprise me with my favorite dessert but taking sex away from me was a different reason. If I dont hav sex, I suffer badly froma withdrawl that leaves me either cheating or thinking about cheating which I dont want to happen. It most likely explain the whole ordeal with Cat. Cat was eluded from the fact that I was a man with needs but yet she fail to meet them due to the lack of common sense. Tori however knows what I want and when I want. Maybe that is why I prefer her over Cat. I still like the girl but Tori was the only one for me.

"This fucking trip better be worth it." I mumble under my breath as we both exited the house.

* * *

><p>It was everything I knew it would be! First it was the traffic that had us stuck, bumper to bumper with other cars for at least an hour. I tried to bribe Tori into going to a dollar tree or somewhere that didnt require being in traffic for this long but she refused such options as she kept uttering sweet promises of wearing any piece of lingerie that I would pick out. That was the only thing that kept me in the traffic with blasting of car horns, shouts of vulgar language, and rude gestures aim my way. During the event my girlfriend just beam in exictement going to the mall with her overly piss boyfriend. I just grip harder onto the sterring whell and boy, I never seen my knuckles so white before in my life! I nearly could tear my skin off as I drove the rest of the way.<p>

About an hour in traffic we finally arrived at the mall. It was pack, no surprises there, and parking would prove futile since there seems to be none.

"I think you passed by an empty parking space dear" Tori pointed out. I slam on the brakes causing both of us to lean forward in our seats while I quickly did a dangerous manuver by parking the car in reverse. "Do you really have to do that?" she screech in my ear. I paided no mind as I took off my seat-belt.

"You better fucking haul ass, Vega."

"Tsk-tsk. What are we in such a hurry for?" she laughed half-heartily. "We have all day to shop in Victoria's secret. Cant wait to endulge yourself in panty paraphernalia, eh?"

"If you dont get out of that car then you can kiss your shopping day goodbye." I glare at her. Tori lips quiver into a sexy smirk as she slowly cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Then you can kiss sex goodbye for a week." Cheeky woman! I just steam as she took her sweet time getting out of the car. She laughed at me while I continue to grind my teeth as we walked into the mall. It was overcrowded with people by the masses. My girlfriend seem to be unphased by loud, screeching children running amok in the mall. Teenagers just like us forming cliques and also being equally loud. Then there's the rest of the population that doesnt give a damn which was mostly adults.

"Lets find the store and get it over with." I grumble. Tori latch onto my forearm rubbing her cheek on my sleeve. The gesture was cute but had no effect on me while we both headed towards the store. To anyone it would be a palace of pink and sexual fantasies. To women its paradise. To men it was every reason to masturbate openly in a public place. It had full on display of women in sensual poses along with every piece of lacey material that doesnt cover most of the body.

Tori left my arms as she went digging through bin filled with panties with a sign that says: 4 for $20

I just gaze around the store like any other guy that waltz himself right into this place. My eyes suddenly laid on a mannequin wearing a black push up bra with matching briefs. I picture Tori with the outfit.

_I pin Tori to the wall as our lips crash together in a heated kiss. My hands travel down her exposed thighs while she moan into my mouth. Her hands tugged at the hem of my shirt wanting it off but I didnt obey. I growled into her mouth forcing my hands to rub her breasts causing her to pull her lips away from mines to sharply intake a breath. A grin form on my face as massage her breast causing her to lean her head back closing her eyes. I then latch my teeth and lips onto her neck leaving any signs of love bites. _

_"I want you..." she moaned, digging her fingers within my hair. "I want you...I want you..."_

"Danny!" Tori pouted. I blinked out of my perverted fantasy and look at her. She had a basket in her hand with several pair of panties in the bin. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"No?"

"Ugh! I said did you find anything for me to try on?"

"Er..Kinda. Hey I thought you came here for bra shopping not panty shopping?" I pointed to her basket filled with the gave me a surprise look then tiwrl her hair innocently looking away from my eyes.

"Well, panties couldnt hurt right? Since we could be here for a long time." she laughed. I just gave her a look. "Ready to go without sex for a week,Danny?"

"I'll be over there if you need me." I mutter under my breathe going to a display rack of a two-piece set of lingrie. The color choices ranges from pink to red. Hmm, oh whatever color to choose but it never matters because it always comes off at the end. So whats the point of wearing it? I finger through the selection before me seeing the usual attire that the store carries. Nothing really caught my eye which isnt a surprise. I couldnt picture Tori in any of these flmisy clothes strutting around or maybe...

_She walked on all fours, hands and knees while wearing a black leather collar wearing nothing but a black thong. I sat on the bed enjoying the view as she continue to crawl around seductivily stopping occasionaly to rub her plump ass. _

_"See something you like master?" she purred._

_"Yes, I do." I licked my lips._

_"Can I help you pick out something sir?"_

_"What?"_

"Can I help you pick out something sir?" a woman asked me. I blink out of my fantasy to see a blond women looking at me. She looked cute with those baby blue eyes and it appears she has been staring at me for quite some time.

"No, just browsing."

"Ok. If you see something or you still need help just call me." she gave me a look over and walk away. After going through more of the selection before me I try to find Tori who was now gone. Great just what I need, my girlfriend gone missing in this pink version of both heaven and hell rolled into one. I scan my eyes for her then I realize that she could be in a dressing room.

Walking over there, some of them have been taken. I wouldnt randomly open the doors and get kick,slap,spray or worse. So knocking is the best thing. I knock on the first one but before I could call out her name a voice interupted me.

"Come on in,handsome. I got a surprise for you." the voice purr seductively. I smiled devishly as I open the door and to my horror, it wasnt Tori in the most skimpest outfit that the store could provide. It was Jade West.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" I screamed in pain, shielding my eyes from the sight. Jade's facial features mimic my horror one but it was quickly replace with anger.

"You fucking pervert!" she screeched. Now a small crowd was now forming much to my dismay. Jade yell a few more profanities at me before slamming the door hard. The crowd still remain as they talk how much of a pervert I was and wonder if anyone call an employee. Great this is what I fucking need today.

"Danny? Danny?" a hand rest on my shoulder. I quickly peel my eyes away from my hands to look into Tori's brown eyes. "Whats wrong? Did something happened? It looks like you just seen someting horrible!"

"You have no fucking idea."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for taking me out shopping today,Danny!" Tori gushed. "I'm so happy that I found the exact same bra and more!"<p>

"Yeah,yeah. Anything for my girl." I smiled at her. Tori smiled back as she came walking up to me wearing nothing but an apron and holding my dinner in her hands. After I explain the horrid situation, we quickly left the store to return back to her place. The deal was off but Tori suggested that everything I went through would be replace with much needed attention. In other words, she would dress up in nothing but an apron while cooking my favorite meal plus do anything else I would command. She laid the plate down on the coffee table giving me a great view of her tan ass and bare pussy. I just lick my lips as she twisted her hips around for a bit.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, master?" she giggle while she stand there before me.

"Well," I grab her by the wrist pulling her onto my lap. "I always prefer dessert before dinner."

**-End-**

**A/N:** Yay! Its done! Leave a review! And polls for other one shots is up on my page! So go ahead and vote! Poll would be closed Next week Thrusday! If you want to request some stories then feel free to leave me a message! And dont forget to either add CrystalCastles too! She's a great beta and writer herself! Without her this one-shot would be done. Please check out my little on-going story called Take On Me!-McLP


End file.
